Compatible
by My Splatter Painted Life
Summary: Hermione is nervous that her and Ron aren't at all compatible. So she does the logical thing...turns to the Witch Weekly Love Compatibility Test, of course! ONESHOT


**Authors Note: OK so this fiction is for my goddaughter, Nicole. She is 13, and loves to fill out those little love quizzes in magazines. So this is for you Nikki! (**_**The underlined italic options are Hermione's answers**_**)!**

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter. Because if I did, I would be having a personal chef make dinner for my family. But no. Instead I am trying to juggle writing this for Nikki, making dinner for my family, and trying to deal with a migraine from having 12 six year olds over for the twins 7th birthday party.

Hermione always loved muggle magazines. But she loved wizarding ones more. She especially loved the love quizzes in the wizarding magazines. All you had to do was fill in your answers and it calculated your answer. This weeks Witch Weekly had a Love Compatibility Test. This year had been tough on Hermione. Her and Ron had been dating for only a couple on months and then she came back to Hogwarts, and he had gone to help George with the shop. Hermione got curious and began to fill out the test.

1. Do you and your boyfriend share similar interests?

Yes. Definitely!

Yes, but not all.

_Not really. We tend to have different interests most of the time._

No. We are totally opposites.

2. Do you and your boyfriend confide in each other easily?

_Yes. I love to have heart-to-heart talk with him_.

Yes, but we do keep some stuff from each other.

Not really, only at times.

No. We find it hard to actually confide in each other.

3. How often do you and your boyfriend quarrel?

_Once or twice a week_.

Never.

Occasionally over trivial things.

Rarely.

4. What do you and your boyfriend often quarrel about?

Minor things like where to go and what to do.

_Basically all the things that requires our decisions_.

Relationship stuff like jealousy and insecurity.

We don't really quarrel, just some indifferences that we can sort out easily.

5. If you fall sick, will your boyfriend visit you to take care of you? If yes, will you do the same? If no, what will you do?

_Yes, definitely and yes I will too! _

Maybe, but I know he will definitely call me.

I'll visit him.

I don't know and no I don't think I will.

No, he will not. I will visit him even if he won't visit me!!

6. On Valentines' Day, your boyfriend wants to stay at home to celebrate so as to not get caught in the crowd of couples, you:

are so pissed off that you are not having a romantic dinner at some expensive restaurant that you stay angry with him for at least a week.

are not exactly very happy with the decision but unwillingly agree to do so.

_Are perfectly fine with it because the most important thing is to spend time with your boyfriend on that day. _

are quite angry and refused to speak to him for the whole night.

7. You and your boyfriend are planning for a romantic weekend getaway, he insists on going to Paris, while you:

do not want to go to Paris and INSIST on going to Barcelona.

whine and complain and try to persuade him to go to the place you want to go.

feel that there are other more romantic places but still you agree to go.

_are perfectly happy with that decision, since Paris IS a romantic city. _

8. Your boyfriend has just come back from a long vacation and he wants to meet you in person immediately. If your roles are reversed, would you have done the same?

Not really.

Not really, he just came back and needs lots of rest.

Yes, I'd want to meet him but maybe not immediately.

_Yes, of course! I'd have missed him dearly. _

9. Is your boyfriend romantic? Are you?

No, definitely not.

Not really, but I try to be so as to balance our relationship.

Yes, he is very romantic.

Not really, but I try.

_Not really, though he tries to be. Yes, I'm a hopeless romantic. _

Yes, he surprises me with gifts and ideas! I'd do the same to him!

_Hold on while we calculate your answers…_

Hermione sat in her favorite corner of the library and waiting as the magazine calculated her answers. She knew it was just a stupid little test in a teen magazine but she _was _a bit nervous. What if her and Ron _weren't _compatible? What if she'd wasted all this time pining over him, getting upset over him, _crying _over him, for nothing? She looked back down at the magazine to see what it had said.

_You and your boyfriend are Quite Compatible as compared to the rest of the coupled population. There is good communication and traces of romance in your relationship. You and your boyfriend are compatible but not without minor traces of differences. These differences are not all that bad as they can actually be healthy as no couples in this world are totally compatible._

She felt good knowing that she and Ron were more compatible then she thought. She picked up her book bag and walked back to the common room. When she walked in the common room was empty, it could be because it was past curfew and everyone was in bed. She walked over to the girls dormitory staircase, when she noticed someone in one of the overstuffed armchairs facing the fire. She cautiously walked towards the chair and asked "Who's there?" Her face turned from curious to a mixture of confusion, excitement, and love. "Ron! What are you doing here?" She asked as her boyfriend got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I came here to see you. When I got here Gin said she didn't know where you were and that you seemed a little upset."

"Oh it was nothing. And I was in the library." At this Ron smirked. Hermione. In the Library. Of course.

"I missed you" He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well good because I missed you too." She replied, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Ron leaned in a kissed her lips lightly.

Hermione's _Witch Weekly _magazine lay forgotten at the bottom of her bag. She had no doubts anymore. Her and Ron, differences included, rows remembered, were just perfect for each other.

_Fin_


End file.
